deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Meta VS Carolina/@comment-32743678-20160730041650
Another Death Battle Idea I had in mind for awhile among many others, this one I have in mind is for a special someone back on the Screwattack forums that goes by the name of RyukyuDragon13 who hasn't been heard from since 2012 for I have reason to believe something has happened to him as he first suggested this back in 2011, Arthur from Ghosts 'n Golbins VS Kuros from Wizards & Warriors (I wasn't able to add this thumbnail earlier and had techicial difficulties with adding it on so I had to shorten the name of the thumbnail so it can be added on the comments, my appoligies about this). 1. Both characters come from video gaming (Arthur comes from Ghosts 'n Goblins while Kuros comes from Wizards & Warriors) 2. Both characters are side-scrolling genre characters (Ghost 'n Goblins as well as Wizards & Warriors where primary side scrolling to begin with) 3. Both characters are known to save both innocent maidens and a princess (it should be pointed out that Arthur only one princess several times and saved innocent maidens since Ghost 'n Goblins: Gold Knights I & II while Kuros saved a princess & maidens since the first Wizards & Warriors game). 4. Both characters are bound by a Knight's Code of Honor (Arthur from Ghosts 'n Goblins among with Kuros from Wizards & Warriors are bound by this code) 5. Both characters are known to have multiple colors of amor (Sir Arthur's armors range from bronze to gold while Kuros's armors range from blue, turquoise, mint and silver). 6. Both characters are known to go solo adventuring (it should be pointed out that since Ghost 'n Goblins: Gold Knights I & II, Arthur did team up with Lancelot & eventually Sir Perceval while Kuros soloed everything himself) 7. Both characters are known to wield Holy Weapons (Arthur wielded The Goddess Bracelet while Kuros wielded Brightsword, the Wizards & Warriors instructions manual did point out that Brightsword was blessed, meaning its holy) 8. Both characters are based off Arthurian Legend (Arthur from Ghosts 'n Goblins is based off of King Arthur while Kuros is the Knight Warrior of the Books of Excalibur who fights the evil wizard Malkil who happens to be Merlin's greatest student who eventually went mad & has started using his magic for evil). 9. Both characters are legitimate Knights in Shinning Armor (no doubt here as they represent the classic story knights in shining armor albeit for different reasons) 10. Both characters came to being in the 1980s era (Ghost 'n Goblins first made its debut back in the arcades on September 19, 1985 while Kuros made his first debut in Wizards & Warriors on December 1987 in North America). If you have any thoughts, let me know, as for Sir Daniel Fortesque from MediEvil, I already have Maximo from Maximo: Ghosts to Glory/Maximo VS The Army of Zin in mind so you'll be seeing that soon in a different post.